Inheritance Plans Of The BU
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: Here are the Inheritance Plans for my BU Files.
1. Light Fates Revelation

Name | Father | Mother | Paternal Skill | Maternal Skill | Main Class | Skill 1 | Skill 2 | Skill 3 | Skill 4 | Skill 5 | HP | Str | Mag | Skl | Spd | Lck | Def | Res |  
Light Kana | Light Jakob | Light Corrin | Inspiration | Aether | Nohr Noble | Aether | Inspiration | Dragon Fang | Draconic Hex | Dragon Ward | 56.6 | 46.6 (3) | 40 (-1) | 45 (3) | 56.6 (1) | 50 (0) | 33.3 (1) | 40 (0)|  
Grey Shigure | Shadow Kaze | Light Azura | Ignis | Tomebreaker | Kinshi Knight | Ignis | Tomebreaker | Darting Blow | Camaraderie | Replicate | 45 | 47.5 (-1) | 2.5 (1) | 60 (4) | 65 (7) | 37.5 (-1) | 27.5 (-3) | 45 (2)  
Light Dwyer | Light Jakob | Light Corrin | Inspiration | Aether | Butler | Aether | Inspiration | Resistance +2 | Gentilhomme | Pass | 45 | 55 (3) | 40 (-1) | 45 (3) | 52.5 (1) | 47.5 (0) | 37.5 (1) | 40 (0)  
Shadow Sophie | Shadow Silas | Shadow Nyx | Replicate | Pass | Paladin | Replicate | Pass | Defence +2 | Aegis | Vengeance | 42.5 | 35 (2) | 30 (4) | 55 (1) | 60 (3) | 42.5 (-1) | 30 (-1) | 42.5 (1)  
Grey Midori | Shadow Kaze | Light Azura | Locktouch | Tomebreaker | Mechanist | Locktouch | Tomebreaker | Quick Salve | Profiteer | Replicate | 45 | 52.5 (-1) | 15 (1) | 72.5 (4) | 57.5 (7) | 50 (-1) | 27.5 (-3) | 42.5 (2)  
Grey Shiro | Light Ryoma | Shadow Camilla | Replicate | Galeforce | Spear Master | Galeforce | Replicate | Swap | Swordbreaker | Lancefaire | 60 | 65 (3) | 12.5 (0) | 60 (4) | 60 (3) | 35 (0) | 50 (0) | 42.5 (-1)  
Light Kiragi | Light Takumi | Light Rinkah | Vengeance | Replicate | Sniper | Vengeance | Replicate | Bowfaire | Salvage Blow | Counter | 42.5 | 47.5 (1) | 7.5 (1) | 67.5 (2) | 62.5 (0) | 45 (2) | 52.5 (3) | 17.5 (-1)  
Light Asugi | Light Saizo | Light Kagero | Replicate | Salvage Blow | Master Ninja | Replicate | Salvage Blow | Locktouch | Lethality | Tactical Advice | 40 | 60 (5) | 25 (1) | 57.5 (3) | 67.5 (-2) | 40 (1) | 32.5 (1) | 50 (0)  
Light Selkie | Light Kaden | Light Sakura | Sol | Countermagic | Nine-Tails | Sol | Countermagic | Beastbane | Grisly Wound | Replicate | 50 | 40 (2) | 32.5 (3) | 52.5 (-3) | 67.5 (5) | 67.5 (1) | 30 (-4) | 55 (4)  
Light Hisame | Light Hinata | Light Mozu | Counter | Aptitude | Master of Arms | Counter | Aptitude | Vantage | Seal Strength | Lethality | 60 | 55 (2) | 2.5 (1) | 55 (1) | 57.5 (0) | 45 (2) | 42.5 (3) | 25 (-1)  
Grey Mitama | Light Azama | Shadow Effie | Rend Heaven | Vengeance | Priestess | Rend Heaven | Vengeance | Miracle | Countermagic | Replicate | 50 | 60 (6) | 27.5 (-2) | 45 (0) | 65 (3) | 65 (1) | 32.5 (1) | 45 (0)  
Light Caeldori | Light Subaki | Light Oboro | Galeforce | Replicate | Falcon Knight | Galeforce | Replicate | Darting Blow | Salvage Blow | Pass | 42.5 | 47.5 (1) | 27.5 (0) | 50 (4) | 55 (0) | 62.5 (-1) | 37.5 (5) | 45 (-1)  
Light Rhajat | Light Hayato | Light Hinoka | Replicate | Countermagic | Onmyoji | Replicate | Countermagic | Tomefaire | Vengeance | Warp | 42.5 | 30 (2) | 57.5 (1) | 35 (-1) | 62.5 (4) | 35 (2) | 30 (-1) | 52.5 (2)  
Shadow Siegbert | Shadow Xander | Shadow Peri | Swordbreaker | Replicate | Paladin | Swordbreaker | Replicate | Elbow Room | Vengeance | Pass | 45 | 62.5 (4) | 5 (0) | 47.5 (-1) | 57.5 (1) | 55 (3) | 40 (0) | 42.5 (1)  
Shadow Forrest | Shadow Leo | Shadow Felicia | Pass | Vengeance | Strategist | Pass | Vengeance | Gentilhomme | Inspiration | Sol | 47.5 | 12.5 (-3) | 65 (5) | 30 (1) | 47.5 (0) | 60 (1) | 20 (0) | 60 (4)  
Shadow Ignatius | Shadow Benny | Shadow Charlotte | Quixotic | Lifetaker | General | Quixotic | Lifetaker | Defense +2 | Pavise | Replicate | 77.5 | 72.5 (4) | 0 (1) | 52.5 (1) | 40 (0) | 60 (1) | 52.5 (2) | 25 (0)  
Shadow Velouria | Shadow Keaton | Shadow Beruka | Aggressor | Replicate | Wolfssegner | Aggressor | Replicate | Elbow Room | Vengeance | Pass | 67.5 | 60 (3) | 5 (1) | 52.5 (1) | 50 (-2) | 45 (1) | 52.5 (5) | 27.5 (-1)  
Shadow Percy | Shadow Arthur | Shadow Elise | Tomebreaker | Countermagic | Wyvern Lord | Tomebreaker | Countermagic | Strength +2 | Lunge | Swordbreaker | 40 | 32.5 (1) | 35 (4) | 50 (2) | 57.5 (2) | 77.5 (-1) | 55 (-1) | 27.5 (1)  
Light Ophelia | Light Odin | Light Kadia | Armored Blow | Pass | Sorcerer | Pass | Armored Blow | Heartseeker | Malefic Aura | Vengeance | 42.5 | 22.5 (0) | 50 (2) | 32.5 (1) | 55 (2) | 47.5 (2) | 45 (0) | 52.5 (1)  
Light Soleil | Light Laslow | Light Kjalle | Gamble | Lancebreaker | Hero | Gamble | Lancebreaker | Good Fortune | Sol | Axebreaker | 45 | 72.5 (3) | 5 (1) | 60 (4) | 60 (2) | 40 (1) | 37.5 (-3) | 35 (1)  
Grey Nina | Shadow Niles | Light Setsuna | Pass | Replicate | Bow Knight | Pass | Replicate | Locktouch | Movement +1 | Sol | 40 | 42.5 (-1) | 15 (1) | 47.5 (1) | 65 (7) | 50 (0) | 20 (0) | 52.5 (1)  
Light Ketchum | Light Bradio | Light Selena | Renewal | Galeforce | Hero | Galeforce | Renewal | HP +5 | Gamble | Sol | 58.3 | 51.6 (0) | 21.6 (1) | 55 (0) | 60 (3) | 45 (1) | 45 (2) | 26.6 (1)  
Shadow Ciel | Shadow Mason | Shadow Flora | Strengthtaker | Inspiration | Nohr Noble | Inspiration | Strengthtaker | Nohrian Trust Veteran Intuition Aether 51.6 55 (6) 36.6 (-3) | 48.3 (5) | 53.3 (0) | 46.6 (0) | 36.6 (4) | 40 (-1)  
Light Kazu | Light Yukimura | Light Saiya | Countermagic | Shurikenfaire | Mechanist | Shurikenfaire | Countermagic | Hoshidan Unity | Lethality | Replicate | 43.3 | 46.6 (2) | 20 (0) | 63.3 (8) | 43.3 (-1) | 45 (1) | 35 (2) | 38.3 (-2)  
Light Irana | Light Donnic | Light Reina | Counter | Replicate | Hoshido Noble | Counter | Replicate | Dragon Fang | Hoshidan Unity | Countermagic | 53.3 | 61.6 (7) | 30 (0) | 45 (3) | 53.3 (2) | 43.3 (0) | 43.3 (1) | 16.6 (-3)


	2. Shadow Loki

Name | Father | Mother | Paternal Skill | Maternal Skill | Main Class | Skill 1 | Skill 2 | Skill 3 | Skill 4 | Skill 5 | HP | Str | Mag | Skl | Spd | Lck | Def | Res  
Shadow Rana | Shadow Loki | Shadow Ophelia Clone | Nohrian Trust | Heartseeker | Sorcerer | Nohrian Trust | Heartseeker | Malefic Aura | Vengeance | Warp | 37.5 | 35.8 (1) | 61.6 (2) | 41.6 (3) | 60 (1) | 48.3 (3) | 35.8 (1) | 46.6 (-2)  
Shadow Shigure Clone | Shadow Kaze Clone | Shadow Azura Clone | Locktouch | Tomebreaker | Falcon Knight | Ignis | Tomebreaker | Darting Blow | Camaraderie | Replicate | 45 | 52.5 (-1) | 12.5 (1) | 55 (4) | 65 (7) | 42.5 (-1) | 27.5 (-3) | 50 (2)  
Shadow Dwyer Clone | Shadow Jakob Clone | Shadow Effie Clone | Inspiration | Vengeance | Butler | Inspiration | Vengeance | Resistance +2 | Gentilhomme | Live to Serve | 40 | 62.5 (6) | 25 (-1) | 42.5 (2) | 55 (2) | 50 (0) | 37.5 (0) | 42.5 (-1)  
Shadow Sophie Clone | Shadow Silas Clone | Shadow Nyx Clone | Replicate | Pass | Paladin | Replicate | Pass | Defence +2 | Aegis | Vengeance | 42.5 | 35 (2) | 30 (4) | 55 (1) | 60 (3) | 42.5 (-1) | 30 (-1) | 42.5 (1)  
Shadow Midori Clone | Shadow Kaze Clone | Shadow Azura Clone | Locktouch | Tomebreaker | Mechanist | Locktouch | Tomebreaker | Quick Salve | Profiteer | Replicate | 45 | 52.5 (-1) | 15 (1) | 72.5 (4) | 57.5 (7) | 50 (-1) | 27.5 (-3) | 42.5 (2)  
Shadow Siegbert Clone | Shadow Xander Clone | Shadow Peri Clone | Swordbreaker | Replicate | Paladin | Swordbreaker | Replicate | Elbow Room | Vengeance | Pass | 45 | 62.5 (4) | 5 (0) | 47.5 (-1) | 57.5 (1) | 55 (3) | 40 (0) | 42.5 (1)|  
Shadow Forrest Clone | Shadow Leo Clone | Shadow Felicia Clone | Pass | Vengeance | Strategist | Pass | Vengeance | Gentilhomme | Inspiration | Sol | 47.5 | 12.5 (-3) | 65 (5) | 30 (1) | 47.5 (0) | 60 (1) | 20 (0) | 60 (4)  
Shadow Ignatius Clone | Shadow Benny Clone | Shadow Charlotte Clone | Quixotic | Lifetaker | General | Quixotic | Lifetaker | Defence +2 | Pavise | Replicate | 77.5 | 72.5 (4) | 0 (1) | 52.5 (1) | 40 (0) | 60 (1) | 52.5 (2) | 25 (0)  
Shadow Velouria Clone | Shadow Keaton Clone | Shadow Camilla Clone | Astra | Swap | Wolfssegner | Aggressor | Galeforce | Elbow Room | Vengeance | Pass | 65 | 70 (5) | 12.5 (0) | 50 (0) | 62.5 (1) | 35 (-1) | 50 (4) | 37.5 (0)  
Shadow Percy Clone | Shadow Arthur Clone | Shadow Elise Clone | Tomebreaker | Countermagic | Malig Knight | Tomebreaker | Countermagic | Strength +2 | Lunge | Swordbreaker | 30 | 32.5 (1) | 50 (4) | 45 (2) | 52.5 (2) | 72.5 (-1) | 45 (-1) | 42.5 (1)  
Shadow Ophelia Clone | Shadow Odin Clone | Shadow Mozu Clone | Vengeance | Aptitude | Sorcerer | Vengeance | Aptitude | Malefic Aura | Heartseeker | Warp | 37.5 | 27.5 (1) | 50 (2) | 45 (3) | 60 (1) | 55 (3) | 32.5 (1) | 45 (-2)  
Shadow Soleil Clone | Shadow Laslow Clone | Shadow Selena Clone | Gamble | Lancebreaker | Master Ninja | Gamble | Lancebreaker | Locktouch | Lethality | Pass | 37.5 | 50 (1) | 2.5 (1) | 50 (2) | 60 (2) | 37.5 (2) | 45 (1) | 55 (0)  
Shadow Nina Clone | Shadow Niles Clone | Shadow Beruka Clone | Pass | Replicate | Adventurer | Pass | Replicate | Locktouch | Movement +1 | Sol | 37.5 | 42.5 (-2) | 35 (1) | 50 (2) | 55 (2) | 47.5 (1) | 32.5 (3) | 55 (1)


	3. Light Aiden

Name | Father | Mother | Paternal Skill | Maternal Skill | Main Class | Skill 1 | Skill 2 | Skill 3 | Skill 4 | Skill 5 | HP | Str | Mag | Skl | Spd | Lck | Def | Res

Light Nana | Light Aiden | Light Scarlet Clone | Hoshidan Unity | Pass | Malig Knight | Hoshidan Unity | Pass | Dragon Fang | Dragon Ward | Trample | 35 | 61.6 (7) | 36.6 (-2) | 51.6 (3) | 50 (1) | 43.3 (0) | 40 (3) | 36.6 (-2)

Light Shigure Clone | Light Kaze Clone | Light Azura Clone | Ignis | Tomebreaker | Falcon Knight | Ignis | Tomebreaker | Darting Blow | Camaraderie | Replicate | 45 | 52.5 (-1) | 12.5 (1) | 55 (4) | 65 (7) | 42.5 (-1) | 27.5 (-3) | 50 (2)

Light Dwyer Clone | Light Jakob Clone | Light Orochi Clone | Inspiration | Quixotic | Butler | Inspiration | Quixotic | Resistance +2 | Gentilhomme | Rend Heaven | 40 | 35 (3) | 57.5 (2) | 50 (5) | 37.5 (-1) | 42.5 (-1) | 32.5 (-1) | 50 (1)

Light Sophie Clone | Light Silas Clone | Light Hana Clone | Replicate | Countermagic | Great Knight | Replicate | Countermagic | Aegis | Luna | Swordfaire | 50 | 65 (3) | 10 (1) | 60 (4) | 57.5 (3) | 35 (-1) | 42.5 (-2) | 32.5 (1)

Light Midori Clone | Light Kaze Clone | Light Azura Clone | Locktouch | Tomebreaker | Mechanist | Locktouch | Tomebreaker | Quick Salve | Profiteer | Replicate | 45 | 52.5 (-1) | 15 (1) | 72.5 (4) | 57.5 (7) | 50 (-1) | 27.5 (-3) | 42.5 (2)

Light Shiro Clone | Light Ryoma Clone | Light Felicia Clone | Replicate | Inspiration | Spear Master | Replicate | Inspiration | Swap | Astra | Lancefaire | 60 | 45 (0) | 17.5 (3) | 50 (3) | 52.5 (3) | 50 (2) | 40 (-2) | 37.5 (0)

Light Kiragi Clone | Light Takumi Clone | Light Rinkah Clone | Vantage | Replicate | Sniper | Vantage | Replicate | Bowfaire | Salvage Blow | Counter | 42.5 | 47.5 (1) | 7.5 (1) | 67.5 (2) | 62.5 (0) | 45 (2) | 52.5 (3) | 17.5 (-1)

Light Asugi Clone | Light Saizo Clone | Light Kagero Clone | Replicate | Salvage Blow | Master Ninja | Replicate | Salvage Blow | Locktouch | Lethality | Tactical Advice | 40 | 60 (5) | 25 (1) | 57.5 (3) | 67.5 (-2) | 40 (1) | 32.5 (1) | 50 (0)

Light Selkie Clone | Light Kaden Clone | Light Sakura Clone | Rend Heaven | Countermagic | Nine-Tails | Rend Heaven | Countermagic | Beastbane | Grisly Wound | Replicate | 50 | 40 (2) | 32.5 (3) | 52.5 (-3) | 67.5 (5) | 67.5 (1) | 30 (-4) | 55 (4)

Light Hisame Clone | Light Hinata Clone | Light Mozu Clone | Counter | Aptitude | Master of Arms | Counter | Aptitude | Vantage | Seal Strength | Lethality | 60 | 55 (2) | 2.5 (1) | 55 (1) | 57.5 (0) | 45 (2) | 42.5 (3) | 25 (-1)

Light Mitama Clone | Light Azama Clone | Light Setsuna Clone | Rend Heaven | Bowfaire | Priestess | Rend Heaven | Bowfaire | Miracle | Countermagic | Replicate | 47.5 | 40 (3) | 27.5 (-2) | 42.5 (2) | 70 (5) | 55 (0) | 22.5 (1) | 50 (0)

Light Caeldori Clone | Light Subaki Clone | Light Oboro Clone | Lethality | Replicate | Dark Falcon | Lethality | Replicate | Darting Blow | Salvage Blow | Rend Heaven | 42.5 | 47.5 (1) | 27.5 (0) | 50 (4) | 55 (0) | 62.5 (-1) | 37.5 (5) | 45 (-1)

Light Rhajat Clone | Light Hayato Clone | Light Hinoka Clone | Replicate | Countermagic | Onmyoji | Replicate | Countermagic | Tomefaire | Lethality | Warp | 42.5 | 30 (2) | 57.5 (1) | 35 (-1) | 62.5 (4) | 35 (2) | 30 (-1) | 52.5 (2)


	4. Light Poledoo

Name | Father | Mother | Paternal Skill | Maternal Skill | Main Class | Skill 1 | Skill 2 | Skill 3 | Skill 4 | Skill 5 | HP | Str | Mag | Skl | Spd | Lck | Def | Res

Light Soma | Niles Clone | Light Poledoo | Pass | Counter | Blacksmith | Counter | Pass | Dragon Fang | Dragon Ward | Salvage Blow | 58.3 | 58.3 (3) | 21.6 (-2) | 56.6 (2) | 55 (3) | 45 (1) | 46.6 (3) | 28.3 (1)

Light Nina Clone | Light Niles Clone | Light Poledoo | Pass | Counter | Adventurer | Counter | Pass | Locktouch | Movement +1 | Vengeance | 37.5 | 57.5 (3) | 37.5 (-2) | 45 (2) | 60 (3) | 47.5 (1) | 32.5 (3) | 52.5 (1)

Name | Father | Mother

Grey Shigure Revelation Clone | Shadow Keaton Revelation Clone | Light Azura Revelation Clone

Grey Dwyer Clone | Light Jakob Revelation Clone | Shadow Camilla Revelation Clone

Shadow Sophie Revelation Clone | Shadow Silas Revelation Clone | Shadow Effie Revelation Clone

Shadow Midori Revelation Clone | Shadow Kaze Revelation Clone | Shadow Beruka Revelation Clone

Light Shiro Revelation Clone | Light Ryoma Revelation Clone | Light Setsuna Revelation Clone

Light Kiragi Revelation Clone | Light Takumi Revelation Clone | Light Mozu Revelation Clone

Light Asugi Revelation Clone | Light Saizo Revelation Clone | Light Hana Revelation Clone

Light Selkie Revelation Clone | Light Kaden Revelation Clone | Light Sakura Revelation Clone

Light Hisame Revelation Clone | Light Hinata Revelation Clone | Light Rinkah Revelation Clone

Light Mitama Revelation Clone | Light Azama Revelation Clone | Light Hinoka Revelation Clone

Light Caeldori Revelation Clone | Light Subaki Revelation Clone | Light Selena Revelation Clone

Light Rhajat Revelation Clone | Light Hayato Revelation Clone | Light Orochi Revelation Clone

Shadow Siegbert Revelation Clone | Shadow Xander Revelation Clone | Shadow Felicia Revelation Clone

Shadow Forrest Revelation Clone | Shadow Leo Revelation Clone | Shadow Peri Revelation Clone

Shadow Ignatius Revelation Clone | Shadow Benny Revelation Clone | Shadow Elise Revelation Clone

Grey Velouria Clone | Shadow Keaton Revelation Clone | Light Azura Revelation Clone

Shadow Percy Revelation Clone | Shadow Arthur Revelation Clone | Shadow Nyx Revelation Clone

Light Ophelia Revelation Clone | Light Odin Revelation Clone | Light Kagero Revelation Clone

Grey Soleil Clone | Light Laslow Revelation Clone | Shadow Charlotte Revelation Clone


End file.
